Over a stupid cell phone
by longrope
Summary: Return it or I'll f*ck you!" --usagi-san. The 3 couples of Junjou meets each other TADA!
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever Junjou fanfic!! Please be nice to me!! T_T**

*BEEP**BEEP*

Misaki's cell phone rang while in the middle of class discussion.

"_Crap I forgot to put it into silent mode!! Who the hell will text me at this time?"_

Misaki opened his phone and read the message.

' "_I love you" -usagi-san '_

"_What the hell is wrong with him!!_"

"Takahashi Misaki! Cell phone confiscated!!" The terror teacher, Kamijou Hiroki shouted after throwing a book at him. "Hand it to me now!!"

"but!"

"NOW"

Misaki gave his phone to his teacher. After classes, Usagi fetched him at the school gate as usual.

"Oi Misaki, I was trying to call you a moment ago, why weren't you answering your phone?"

"It was confiscated" Misaki replied with annoyance.

"Confiscated? Why?"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT YOU STUPID RABBIT!!! IT WAS YOUR WHOLE DAMN FAULT! "

"huh?" Usagi put on a confused face.

"If you didn't text me at that time, my phone wouldn't have rang and be heard by Kamijou-sensei! "

"Heh, so he was the one who took your phone?"

"Right."

"Well that's all right! It's only him." Usagi said comfortably. "I'll go get it. Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him." Misaki sighed as he lead usagi the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well! Sorry if you find the first chapter boring.. Hehe. So I really gave my best in this chapter.**

**Hope you'll like it! Please be kind!! T_T**

Hiroki was busy doing some paper work when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Oi, give his cell phone back." Hiroki turned around to see who said that and he was surprised to see Misaki , together with Akihiko there.

"Bakahiko" His eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Return Misaki's phone." Usagi demanded.

"No way. He was using it right in the middle if the discussion."

"Return it or I'll fuck you!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Hiroki's eyes widened.

"Usagi-san ,you're in school you retard!! You shouldn't be saying things like that!!" Misaki shouted.

"I am serious Hiroki!! Give it now or I'll fuck you."

"And who the hell gave you permission to do that." A voice interrupted from behind.

"No-Nowaki!!" Hiro exclaimed. Usagi and Misaki had their eyes on the man as he walk beside Hiroki.

"It seems you are being harassed here Hiro-san, sorry if I came late." Nowaki said embracing him. "Usami –san, back off!"

"I won't until he gives back Misaki's phone."

"_What on earth is happening?" Mi_saki backed away from them. Then he heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Ah professor Miyagi!!"

"Oh hello there kiddo!! What are yo-" Miyagi stopped when he noticed the three people arguing.

They didn't notice him.

"What's happening here?" He asked Misaki.

"Well, I am confused already so…"

Miyagi sighed and patted him in the head. "Oh well, let's talk to them shall we?"

"Talk to me first." Another voice said.

"Shinobu! "

"What is with you Miyagi! I came all the way here to see you and this is what I see you doing?"

"Huh?" Miyagi said in confusion. "What do you mean by that Shinobu-chin?"

"How dare you flirt with someone other than me!!"

"HUH?" Both Misaki ang Miyagi gasped.

"Uhm, excuse but we are not flirting." Misaki said in a humble voice.

"You are! He was patting you in the head!! Now get lost!!"

Usagi heard Shinobu shout at Misaki. "Oi! Who are you? Why did you shout at him?" He turned to him.

"Well he was flirting with MY boyfriend" Usagi-san glared at Misaki.

"Misaki."

"We are not flirting sir." Miyagi explained. I just patted him in the head!!

"And who permitted you to do so?!" Shinobu and Usagi chorused.

"Hey you gray haired molester! Don't turn your back on me!" Nowaki said.

"Oi Nowaki you idiot just stop already!!" Hiro-san stopped him.

"Don't worry Hiro-san I'll protect you!"

"Shut up you Kamijou lover! Can't you see I'm still dealing with him?"

"What the? Shinobu have some manners!" said Miyagi.

"Shut up! You're the one who should! After flirting with that green-eyed brat how dare you lecture me!"

"Who the hell are you calling a green eyed brat!?" Misaki raised his voice.

"You of course! Are you stupid?" Shinobu snobbishly replied.

"WHAT?"

"Hey you teacher #2!" Usagi turned to Miyagi. "Back off my lover bitch!"

"Huh? I told yo-" Miyagi was cut off by Nowaki.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to deal with this man first!"

Misaki just can't believe what was happening.

"_What on earth is happening? We just came for my phone! Why is someone accusing me for flirting? Why is Usagi-san dueling with 2 other old men? What the fuck!!!_"

"THAT'S IT!! ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!! " Misaki was furious. He had reached his limit.

"YOU" pointing to Shinobu. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME FOR FLIRTING! HE JUST PATTED ME IN THE HEAD YOU THICK-HEADED BITCH! AND YOU USAGI-SAN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU! USING RAPE TO GET MY PHONE BACK! WHAT GOOD CAN YOU GET FROM STEALING SENSEI'S VIRGINITY? DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF HE'S STILL A VIRGIN? AND YOU LOVER BOY!"

He turned to Nowaki.

"INSTEAD OF HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH THAT PERVERTED RABBIT, WHY DON'T YOU JUST CONVINCE YOUR LOVER TO GIVE ME MY FREAKIN CELLPHONE BACK! PROF. MIYAGI! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND EXPLAIN CALMLY! TRY PUTTING EFFORT IN EXPLAINING TO YOUR MUSHROOM HEADED UKE!! NOW, YOU SENSEI! JUST GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK YOU JERK!!!"

Everyone in the room was shocked by what they heard. Hiroki handed the phone to Misaki.

"NOW THAT WASN'T SO HARD IS IT SENSEI?! HEY RABBIT GET THE CAR WE'RE LEAVING!!"

Misaki slammed the door shut. "_tsk! Fucking gay people!_"


End file.
